Numerous underwater flashlight devices are known for SCUBA diving to provide illumination for the diver when diving at depths where natural lighting is limited. These known devices, however, suffer from numerous deficiencies. For example, such devices are not suitable for deeper dives because they are not able to handle the substantial pressures at such depths without being deformed and damaged. In particular, such underwater flashlights, while claiming to be “waterproof,” cannot withstand substantial pressures because their housings, while sealed, still contain air pockets which enable the device to be crushed at the substantial pressures associated with deep waters. Also, it is advantageous for a SCUBA diver to have his hands free to move objects, other equipment, or for movement in the midst of a dive. However, known underwater illumination devices require the user to use at least one of his or her free hands to carry the device.
Additionally, numerous other out-of-water activities require user-directed illumination which could benefit from hands-free operation. For example, one fixing a vehicle could benefit from having a light source directed on the component to be fixed while having his or her hands free for holding another tool or for other activity. Further, public safety personnel, for example police officers, could use the light to shine in vehicles while maintaining their hands free for use as needed during typical traffic stops. Also, firemen would find these types of flashlights helpful in carrying out lifesaving procedures with their hands free. Therefore, there is a need for a more waterproof, pressure-resistant, and easy to use illumination source which enables hands-free operation of the device.